Talk:Marvel's Inhumans
Name ABC Imax TV series was announced as Marvel's The Inhumans in Marvel's official page. https://news.marvel.com/tv/54407/marvels-inhumans-coming-imax-abc-2017/. Current image comes from the discarded movie by Marvel Studios, that was going to be named simply "Inhumans". Sources sometimes contradict each other, but we should use the official announcement of the series as primary sources. But I guess the self-proclaimed person in charge of these pages would not agree...--Shabook (talk) 18:59, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :Keep it civil. Your sources is outdated. The official title is "Marvel's Inhumans" from the press releases announcing the casting of Iwan Rheon, Anson Mount, and now Serinda Swan: :* "IWAN RHEON SET FOR KEY ROLE IN 'MARVEL'S INHUMANS' SERIES FOR ABC" :* "ANSON MOUNT JOINS 'MARVEL'S INHUMANS' ON ABC" :* "SERINDA SWAN CAST IN 'MARVEL'S INHUMANS' SERIES ON ABC : You can check the text of the articles for yourself. It is EXCLUSIVELY referred to as "Marvel's Inhumans". - LoveWaffle (talk) 20:00, March 1, 2017 (UTC) ::First I have to admit that I'm not really interested about this very trivial subject. So if you two could agree on something, my vote should come off. I'm giving my opinion mostly because our site so many times stalls on discussions because the lack of participants. As there hasn't been any other opinions about the subject, I'll give mine. I examined your provided links as there where no other arguments about the matter. Links were from the same source and even google search didn't found any significant differences between the titles. There's nothing I could find from Marvel Database:Naming Conventions, so I'll cast my vote to the existing name' Marvel's Inhumans (please don't edit this link if the page is moved). My argument over the proposed name is that the existing is more simple. —Mrkermit (talk) 00:49, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :::On Wikipedia, while they used to refer to the show as "The Inhumans", now they've changed it to just be "Inhumans". The only things on there that still has "the" in the title, are from references back when it was originally announced. And unlike the logo for the upcoming show Marvel's The Defenders, it doesn't have the word "the" as part of the logo for the show. :::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 05:10, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Covering the premiere Inhumans makes its IMAX debut this Friday, and it got me wondering how exactly we're supposed to cover it. The first two episodes are bundled together as a movie, which should mean we cover it like we cover the premiere of The Incredible Hulk (TV series). The Incredible Hulk (1977 film) is the page for the TV movie premiere with The Incredible Hulk (TV series) Season 1 1 redirecting to it. However, the broadcast premiere of the two episodes will feature about 9 minutes worth of footage not found in the IMAX version. Jeph Loeb described ABC's version as a "variant cover" of the premiere. My gut instinct would be to have a page titled "Marvel's Inhumans (film)" cover the premiere, and have "Marvel's Inhumans Season 1 1" and "Marvel's Inhumans Season 1 2" redirect to it. Any additional information featured in the broadcast premiere not in the IMAX version would be covered similar to how the page for Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds covers the enhanced version of the game "Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3". Or maybe those nine extra minutes really matter, and everyone else wants to treat the broadcast version of the first two episodes as the definitive version and the IMAX movie as the variant. Or both versions deserve some sort of coverage like a reprint (e.g. Marvel Tales Vol 2 1). I don't really know what to do. Some extra resources if they help: * Inhumans' TV Debut Features More Footage Than IMAX Version * Marvel's Inhumans TV Premiere Is Nearly 10 Minutes Longer than IMAX - LoveWaffle (talk) 02:09, August 31, 2017 (UTC) :: Since the versions are going to be different then I'd make pages for all three. Explain the differences in the notes section. Simple solution. Nausiated (talk) 18:52, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :::I agree with Nausiated's approach, but if we go with that one, for the premiere version should we go with Marvel's Inhumans (film) or Inhumans (film)? If we go with the former then we should obviously rename this page for the series as Marvel's Inhumans (TV series). :::But one thing to also keep in mind with the premiere-page, is that while 'Inhumans' went from being a planned full feature film to a tv-series what it is now, a stand-alone film is still on the table for the future, but not set in stone and officially planned, so the premiere-page could potentially have to be renamed to include "(2017 film)" as part of its title in the future if they move forward with it. :::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 17:12, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::Another potential name would be "Marvel's Inhumans: The First Chapter" or just "The First Chapter". That's the name of the first two episodes, and it's how I've seen most other publications refer to the feature. The latter doesn't seem like it would particularly useful, though. - LoveWaffle (talk) 21:14, September 2, 2017 (UTC)